Soda's Letters of Love
by JamesLovesFoxy
Summary: Soda finds out that his ex-girlfriend, Sandy, is pregnant. How will he adjust to fatherhood, what surprises will come along the way?, what conflicts will erupt? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders fan fiction

(A/N: I do not own the outsiders or any characters portrayed)

Sodapop's POV

Chapter One- Finding Out

I continuously stare at the piece of wrinkled stationary in my hand, the background of my two brothers Darry and Ponyboy arguing proves to distract me. I finally stand up and stamp one of my feet on the ground. Darry and Ponyboy turn their heads in my direction. "Can't you guys just...?" I storm out of the house before I finish. I need a place to think, to figure out what I'm going to do. I keep running until I start thinking about the news I just got. "Baby...father...Sodapop...pregnant" the words that run through my mind that were given to me by my girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend, actually, her name is Sandy. She moved away when her family realized that I planned to marry her. But just today I realized that she moved away because she is pregnant...with my baby. It was a lot to take in, but too much. With Johnny and Dally gone from our lives forever, I just can't bear too many more surprises. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize that Darry had pinned me to the cold concrete sidewalk. I squirmed. "Let me go" I mumbled. Darry shook his head and kept his grip tight. "Not until you tell us what is going on, Little Buddy" he said. I sighed. Pony came ambling up the sidewalk and stood next to Darry. I gave one last sigh. "Okay...I guess I should tell you anyway because it's about our family" I said. They waited patiently for me to continue. "I got a letter from Sandy today...she's pregnant" I said and hesitated, waiting for their reactions. "Oh" was all Pony said, frowning. "It's my baby, she got that checked" I added. Darry's eyes went wide. "So Pony and I are paternal uncles?" Darry asked. I nodded. "But I'm the father! How can I cope with becoming a father after having my heart broken and two best friends die?" I exclaimed, tears threatening to overflow. Darry put a brotherly arm across my shoulders. "We will figure something out. Maybe you should become pen pals with Sandy and talk about the baby so you can become a part of your son/daughters life" he said. Pony nodded. It actually sounded like a great idea. If i send her letters, maybe we will start dating again, and maybe she will move in with Pony, Darry and I, I can marry her, and we can raise our kid. I brightened and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, dar" I said, standing up after Darry jumped off of me. I knew what I had to do and it involved a pen and paper...


	2. Chapter 2- Sandy

(A/N: I do not own The Outsiders or any characters portrayed)

Chapter Two: Letter #1

Dear Sandy,

Wow, that is a lot of information to take in! I'm sorry to put a damper on such happy

news, but I am going through a lot right now. Two members of the gang had died,

You know 'em Johnny and Dally. I really don't what to do, except to ask to be apart of

My son or daughters life! I also hope that maybe we could become friends again

Through mail and talking on the telephone. I miss you Sandy and I hope for the best

For our son/daughter...

Soda shivered each time he put "son" or "daughter" on the paper in front of him.

Soda sighed and put his pen down. He looked over the short letter and shook his

head. "No, no, no" he mumbled as he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the

wastebasket. " how can I do this without sounding so damn creepy?" He wondered

out loud, pacing the room he shares with Ponyboy. Finally, Soda decided that he

needed to show how much he had grown up by sending a formal letter. Soda sat

back down and took a new sheet of stationary out and started writing his letter.

Dear Sandy,

I'm going to be a father?! That is a huge step in responsibility! I believe I am ready to

take the jump. If only you were around so I could help take care of the little bundle of

joy! You will be a great mom! I hope I will be a great father, too! Maybe we can talk

about plans to trade the baby off so he/she can see both of his/her parents. I will talk

to you soon

Sincerely,

Sodapop Curtis

Sodapop looked over the letter. It was still short, but it will do. He smiled as he stuffed

the letter into an envelope. He put the envelope into the mailbox and went back inside,

The only thought crossing his mind was himself holding a little bundle of blankets with

A tiny baby face.

(A/N: while writing this chapter I was listening to Sabrina Carpenters "We'll be the Stars" song. I started getting emotional. So if you want to get emotional in this chapter, then listen to the song while reading this chapter)


End file.
